Many drugs are now available to be used in the treatment of cancer. However, in many cases the cancer fails to respond to the anti-cancer therapy or its growth and/or metastasis is only slowed. Even when a tumor initially responds to an anti-cancer therapy by decreasing in size or going into remission, the tumor often develops resistance to the drug. For these reasons, there has been a need for new anti-cancer agents and for new drugs which can be used to treat multi-drug resistance cancers.
Certain bis(thio-hydrazide amide) compounds have been described as being significantly cytotoxic to cancer cells, including cancer cells that have become multi-drug resistant, and for enhancing the anti-cancer activity of other anti-cancer agents, such as taxol and taxol analogs (see, e.g., U.S. application Ser. No. 10/758,589, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,762,204, and 6,800,660, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference).
These bis(thio-hydrazide amide) are themselves only marginally soluble in water. However, their disalts (as disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/157,213, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) show high water entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) show high water solubility and bioavailability. Typically these disalts suffer from long reconstitution times in water, and due to a low glass transition temperature these disalts require specialized lyophilization equipment which increases costs associated with drying these disalts.
Therefore, a need exists for methods which decrease costs associated with drying these disalts and which shorten the reconstitution times of the disalts.